Clueless Notes
by ckaira77
Summary: A mini version of Clue. Five people are invited to a large house to solve the case of the disappearing house workers. Murder Mystery.


Clueless Notes

By ZairaDrayan

Never was there a single one who knew what was going to happen. Something that nobody knew the answer to. Something that could never be explained. Well, actually it could, but nobody really talks about it to the right people. Only a few know the whole story.

It all happened on the day of April fifteenth, 2009. There were three people. Shaina, Damion, and Drayden. They each had something in common. They were only going through their normal lives when they received a very strange letter.

"Shaina I've brought in the mail," said a lady throwing the mail in front of her. Shaina had dark brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue T-shirt and blue jeans. She sighed as she picked up the mail.

"Bill, bill, nothing interesting, blah, blah, blah, bl-ah?" she looked at an odd note that was in a yellow papered envelope. It looked old and had fancy writing written on it. She glanced at it curiously.

"We are pleased to tell you that you have been chosen for a special honor. You must report to Sycamore Lane, house 963 at 11:00 pm tonight. You will be staying for all night, so be prepared. Hope to see you there. Don't forget to bring this note when you come," said Shaina reading the note. She looked up curiously.

Damion and Drayden were reading the very same letter. Damion had jet black hair and an indigo shirt with blue jeans. Drayden had blonde hair and wore a dark red long-sleeved shirt with blue jeans also. The two were brothers. They had just finished reading it.

"Shall we be going? I feel that they must be tricking us!" said Drayden.

"Don't be silly! Adventure is staring us both in the face! I vote we shall go!" Damion said. His bright green eyes burned into Drayden's skin. Every time Damion thought that there was a chance for an adventure, he never says no. Drayden was more about playing it safe and wanted to be a nerdy sort of person. Nerdy he would never be, however. He could never receive a grade higher than a B in any class. They didn't tend to get along well.

"Why do you think they want us to go?! Do you think that they want us to come just to shake our hands and ask how our families are doing?! Think wisely for a change."

"Yeah. You think wise is sitting in front of a TV all day," Damion pointed out. Drayden stood up taller.

"Precisely!"

"Oh whatever! I'm not going to turn this down! We're eighteen for crying out loud! We should be able to take care of ourselves. Actually, don't we live in two separate houses? What are you doing here?" asked Damion narrowing his eyes at him.

"I believe that this note saying the exact same thing yours does is why. Now, let's quit our bickering for just a few moments! What we are going to do about this is the real question." Drayden closed his eyes trying to think of a solution. To go, or not to go? That was the question.

"You know… There's an odd mark on the bottom of the paper… What does it look like to you?" asked Damion looking closer at the corner of the paper. The symbol was small and hard to see. The mark looked a little bit like a metal bat.

"I don't know… A baseball bat?" asked Drayden. He looked back at his note. On his, there was a rope. He couldn't figure out why there would be a rope on the corner of the letter. The detail was superb. It couldn't have been a mistake.

"I am curious… There's a rope on my letter. Maybe we should go…," Drayden mumbled to himself. Damion looked over and smirked. Now his brother was finally seeing some sense!

"Yeah… If we don't you'll never know about the possible life changing experience that we'll miss… I think that we will have an awesome time over there!" Damion began poking at Drayden. Drayden shoved him away from him. He thought longer and harder. Damion sat whistling on a chair awaiting his answer.

Shaina was still staring at the card. She didn't know what to say or do. The thought of adventure did get her excited, but it was a little bit odd… Why would they send her the letter? Why not someone else?

"Well…, Sycamore Lane is thirty minutes away… Should I?"

"Shaina! Didn't you tell your roommate that you would take her out to Sycamore Lane to her friend's house tonight?" asked the lady who gave her the mail.

"Uh… I guess that I should go then…," Shaina replied awkwardly. She thought it was a really odd coincidence, but she knew that even she shouldn't disappoint her roommate. Shaina just shook her head.

Damion was tapping his foot against the floor. He hated his brother's long hesitation. They had been sitting there trying to make up their minds for fifteen minutes. Damion's feet tapping rang all throughout the house.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Not helping!" yelled Drayden. The tapping was driving him insane. So insane, that he just wanted to make up a random answer just so Damion would stop.

"FINE! I'll go! I still think it's a bad idea, but if it'll get you to stop pestering me!" Drayden thought that this would lead to Damion going back to his house. He was wrong.

"Awesome! I think that I'll stay here until we go! Don't you think that this'll be awesome?! C'mon! Let me hang out! We could do totally awesome stuff! Then we could totally-"

"SHUT UP! I need you to leave!" Drayden screamed. He kicked Damion out of the house. Damion didn't seem at all bothered about it.

"Okay! I'll see you there!" yelled Damion when the door was slammed in his face.

The night seemed to last forever as Shaina drove to Sycamore Lane. Her friend, Lacy, was sitting next to her. She had straight, long black hair. Her green eyes would glare at anything. She didn't seem to have any real emotions other than dark and brooding.

"I thank you for taking me to my friend," Lacy said in a straight and even voice. She didn't even look at Shaina when she spoke.

"Uh… Who is this friend you are seeing?" aske Shaina.

"Franklin Rogers. A mysterious man who lives on Sycamore Lane, house 963. He asked that I show up there at 11:00 pm. I like how he never explains. He sent me this note," Lacy replied holding up a note. "The gun at the bottom corner I thought was totally cool."

"Gun? Wait, you were asked to the same thing I was? What's going on?!" demanded Shaina. Why would her roommate get invited? Well, if he was her friend, that would make a little bit more sense… Maybe…

"What did your picture show?" asked Lacy. She got out the letter and looked for Shaina. "Looks like a bottle. A bottle that, in my mind, is used to store poison. Franklin is like that. He was always into things related to weapons.

"Weapons?! Why does he want to see me?" asked Shaina getting more nervous. She almost drove off the road and had swerved back onto the road. Lacy smiled a little bit from this.

"Whoa. You totally know how to make a car ride exciting. As I said earlier, Franklin is a mysterious man. You can't ever tell what he is going to do. Although, it is usually rather mysterious," Lacy said handing the letter back to Shaina. Shaina shook her head. There was no going back now. There was no going back since she got into the car.

"Are we almost there?" asked Shaina.

"His house should be just around the corner. You could say, he's rather isolated. You can see why he's my friend. We have a lot in common," Lacy replied.

Sure enough, when they raced around the corner, a huge castle greeted their eyes. Shaina nearly drove off the road again from amazement. It looked really old, but the windows lit up indicating that someone was there. Rain began to sprinkle down upon them and the castle. Shaina drove into the large driveway just as it began to pour. Her and Lacy bolted to the castle door to avoid getting soaked. A man opened the door for them. He had light brown hair and wore a black suit. He nodded to them as they walked in. They nodded back. The man guided them to a room.

"You shall wait to hear from Franklin in the library. Feel free to make yourselves at home. Whatever you do, do not leave the room. We want to be certain of where you are to start the meeting," the man said. He turned and left closing the door behind him.

"Well, I could have survived without being so rushed! He didn't have to be so blunt either. Couldn't someone have a lively butler instead?" asked Shaina glancing around. She and Lacy glanced around at the interior and books. Shaina got out one of the books and read the title.

"'The Notes of Notes', by Franklin himself," Shaina read. Lacy rushed over and snatched the book from her.

"No way. Franklin never said anything about being a writer," Lacy commented as she opened it to the first page. She began to read through the page.

"Three people stood in a library and the butler just guided them in. There were five people who had gotten the strange note that I sent. They each have no idea about what I am going to tell them I'm going to tell them that-"

"Greetings ladies. I'm sure that you know how happy I am to see that you're so punctual unlike the rest of the people who were invited that decided to be late. Care for a coffee madame?" asked a man standing in the doorway. He wasn't the butler, but Shaina and Lacy knew who he was.

"Franklin!" they both exclaimed.

"Indeed. I wonder where the others are…," Franklin said as he stared out the window.

Drayden and Damion were riding in the same car over to Sycamore Lane, but got into a little trouble. They hit a pothole on the side of the road and got a flat tire. They were stuck. Drayden thought that he would always get bad luck as long as he was around his brother. Damion thought that it was another one of those "exciting" adventures.

"Don't you just think that something creepy will happen?! I mean, it's raining and we'll have to walk. It should be right around the corner! What if it were one of those creepy big castles like in the movies? Wouldn't that be awesome?!" asked Damion.

Drayden rolled his eyes. They didn't have a spare tire, so they would either have to walk or wait for a ride at 11:00 at night. He kicked the car in a rage.

"Whoa! Dude! It'll be okay! We can find someone to drive us there!" said Damion.

"Yeah? Where are we going to find someone to drive us there in the middle of the night?!" demanded Drayden sitting on the front of the car in annoyance. He allowed for the rain to soak through his clothes. Damion on the other hand, cracked his knuckles and hopped up to the side of the road. He stuck out his thumb to try to get someone to pick them up. A pair of headlights appeared further down the road. Drayden stood up in surprise.

"STOP! Stop! We need a lift! We're stuck with a flat!" yelled Damion waving his hands in the air and jumping up and down. The car slowed to a stop next to them. The window rolled down to reveal a woman with long blonde hair and spectacles and blue eyes. She wore a yellow dress and fancy jewelry. Her face lit up when she saw them.

"Why, you young men need a lift? I have plenty of room in the backseat! Care to join me?" asked the lady.

"Yes, ma'am!" Damion said hopping into the backseat. Instead of the seats being clean, there was stuff everywhere leaving room for only one person. Same for the front seat too. Damion hopped into the backseat. Drayden hissed at his brother.

"So, Damion, where do I sit? Here in the rain?!" he demanded. Damion looked around the car.

"Oh… Madame, where does he sit?" asked Damion. She smiled again.

"In the trunk!"

"What?!"

A little while later, they were driving away again. Damion in the backseat and Drayden in the trunk. Damion looked out the window curiously. The rain was only getting worse. This didn't seem to bug the lady at all.

"What are your names?" she asked at last.

"I'm Damion! The guy you threw into the trunk is Drayden. Why are you out here in the rain in the middle of the night?" asked Damion.

"Well, I received this note." She held up the note and Damion gasped. She got the note too! So more than him and Drayden would be there. At least, he knew two people who would be there, not including himself.

"You're kidding! I've got the same note! Same for Drayden! This is quite the coincidence… What was your picture? On the bottom of the note? I got a metal baseball bat!" Damion said holding his letter as well. The woman thought for a moment.

"A candlestick. One of those big, old-fashioned ones. You can break a bone if you whack someone hard enough with it. Or worse…," she said.

"Are we almost there?!" demanded a voice from the trunk.

"Almost there!" Damion yelled into the seat. He heard a groaning sound in reply. Damion straightened up.

"Drayden said that he doesn't want to stop!" Damion yelled to the driver.

"Well then, it's a shame that we're there. I'm pulling up into the driveway now."

Damion looked back out the window. It was a castle! It was HUGE! The driveway looked like a road too. No wonder he didn't know they were there. He looked up at the number on top of the door to the castle. 963.

"Hey Drayden, we're here!" Damion yelled again into the seat. A shuffling noise came from the trunk.

The lady hopped out of the car and popped the trunk. Drayden came tumbling out. He grunted when he fell onto the wet ground.

"That's it! Next time, you take the trunk!" snapped Drayden. Although, when he turned around and saw the castle, he fell over in amazement. Damion dragged him up the stairs to the door. He knocked.

A butler opened the door for them. He then escorted them to a library. Three other people were already there. Two women and a man. The man smiled when they walked in. The butler closed the door behind them.

"Greetings honored guests! I'm pleased to see that you made it! I'm Franklin Rogers. You must be Drayden, Damion, and Luccia. Meet Shaina and my friend Lacy. Make yourselves at home!" Franklin said.

"Okay…," Drayden said cautiously. He walked over to a chair and poked it. He wanted to see if it were dangerous in any way, but nothing happened. He sat down on it. The chair fell apart underneath him. He glared at the wall. Shaina and Luccia giggled.

"How predictable…," he mumbled to himself.

"Everyone, I bet you're wondering why I called you all here at this hour. The reason I did is because I know that you each have something in common. Believe me, I know more about you than you know yourselves. The thing that you all have in common is one special craving. The craving for adventure, violence, and/or mystery," Franklin said as he looked at each of them. A few of them grew nervous while others grew excited.

"What is it? Why did you gather us here for only that?" asked Drayden who was still sitting on the chair on the floor.

"Well, the reason I pointed that out is because I need you to use those qualities to help me out with a problem. As you can see, a man like me has many maids and butlers. However, they have been mysteriously disappearing for no reason. I need you five to investigate for me," he replied. Everyone in the room looked around. Missing maids and butlers? Missing how? Where could they have gone?

"Do they ever leave the house?" asked Shaina. She was more into mystery, so she knew that the best way to get to the heart of a problem is to figure out all the facts.

"No. They aren't allowed to leave the house. If they left, they'd trigger an alarm that I set up at the door when I first moved in. However way they disappeared, they didn't disappear outside. They are either in the house, or the alarm didn't work that one time," Franklin replied.

"One time?" asked Luccia. Franklin nodded.

"I tested it. The alarm worked just fine. I also installed alarms by the windows when they started disappearing. They've never stopped working or went off. I don't know how a person could just… vanish," he replied.

"How many have gone missing?" asked Damion.

"Four."

"Have you found any weapons lying around?" asked Lacy. Her green eyes lit up at the thought.

"I haven't seen any. I don't go on regular strolls around the house, though. This place is so big. I guess that they could be in the house somewhere, but for days! My cook, a maid, a butler, and a house cleaning lady each has gone missing. The unusual thing is that they come when called, but not for four days. One person disappears a day!" exclaimed Franklin.

"Today?" asked Damion.

"Nobody yet. If anybody is to leave, I'm going to guess that it will be the doorman. Don't tell him that, though," he replied.

"Okay, let's go look around the house. We will split up into three groups. Shaina and Lacy, you two go together, Franklin and Drayden, you two can go together, and me with Damion will be the last group. Sound good?" asked Luccia. Everybody nodded and got with their groups.

Shaina and Lacy went upstairs. The stairs creaked under their weight. When they finally reached the top, they looked around. A room with a large table in the middle of it was to the left and to the right, there was a master bedroom with a large bathroom. There were, even more, rooms beyond the master bedroom. They investigated the table room first.

"I don't see anything other than curtains and this table. Wait! Is that a closet? Let's check it!" Shaina said. They both slowly approached the closet. Shaina placed her hand on the handle and slowly turned it. She flung open the door to be greeted by jackets and other clothes. Lacy sighed with disappointment.

"Well, let's check the bedroom."

Franklin and Drayden were looking around on the bottom floor. The basement. It was dark and creepy with no light switch. They began to walk down the creaky stairs. Once at the bottom, they looked around at the wide open space. There were tons of pipes going along the ceiling and Drayden guessed that the furnace was probably down there too. He wandered around for quite a while trying to see something, but couldn't. At the other end of the basement, a small light leaked out of a lightbulb to show a door there. The light flickered on and off. The two of them approached it.

"Do you suppose that there may be something in there?" asked Drayden nervously.

"There may be. I've never been down here before. Well, maybe once," Franklin replied. Drayden put his hand on the door.

Luccia and Damion were looking around in the kitchen after they had checked the library for anything else suspicious. Damion says that you shouldn't trust libraries. They're too quiet making them less likely to find someone who would hide people which would have made it a perfect hiding spot. There were many rooms on the main floor, so they knew that it may take a while to find a person who's hiding other people. They looked around at all the kitchen utensils. They searched each cabinet they saw. Eventually, they reached the point where there were no other places to put a person. Damion leaned up against the refrigerator.

"So, where to now?" asked Damion. The refrigerator was left open a crack. Damion nearly fell when he leaned on it the wrong way. The door was flung open. Luccia's mouth fell open.

"What in the world is-?!"

Shaina looked into the bathroom and looked into the bathtub. She flinched. Lacy rushed in to see what was freaking her out so much. Even she was rather alarmed.

"Wha-?!"

Drayden yanked open the door. Something flopped onto the floor in front of them. The two men stared in pure dread. Drayden could have swore he felt his face go pale.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"They're dead! Two dead people in the bathtub! Dead I tell you!" screamed Shaina running down the stairs with Lacy close behind.

"A man! A dead man was in the basement!" Drayden yelled running back up the stairs with Franklin on his tail.

"In the freezer! Why in the freezer!? A dead lady in the freezer! What's going on?!" cried Damion racing out of the kitchen with Luccia still screaming from seeing such a thing.

"Okay! We now know what happened to them! Great! Who did it!?" demanded Shaina. She looked around to see only clueless faces. They each looked around.

"Alright… If we can't figure out who killed them, let's, at least, figure out how they died," Shaina suggested.

They dragged the dead bodies to the guest hall. Each of them died in a different way they saw. One of them had a rope around their neck. Strangled. One had a bullet in her side. Shot. One had a big bruise on their head. Hit on the head. The last one didn't have any physical wounds, but he had a purple spot on his throat. Probably poisoned.

"Hang on a second… Didn't we receive letters with the same weapons that killed these people? Is this connected?" asked Damion. All eyes turned to Franklin.

"I didn't know! Those just happened to be the things I was thinking about when I wrote the letters. Also, I wanted to make my friend Lacy happy," he said defensively.

"I would have bought that if you said that earlier, but not now. This all seems to be connected. You sent the notes to us. They were killed by those weapons. Even though I find killing amusing in a video game, it's no picnic in the real world. I'm not pleased. Explain yourself," she replied. She folded her black hair back so you could see both of her neon green eyes. Franklin held his hands up.

"Hang on a sec. Let's review all of the things we've seen. Maybe we can find a clue. There's gotta be something to help us figure this out," Drayden explained. Everyone agreed.

"Alright, we all came here and were escorted in by the doorman. Drayden, Damion, and Luccia were late. We were each guided to the library. Why the library?" asked Shaina.

"It wasn't my idea. I first thought that we should do it in the guest hall. You know, because that would make sense. Although once I suggested that to the doorman, he said that I should do it in the library instead. He said that it would show off how fancy and rich I am by showing off my books. I thought that it was a little odd that he would suggest for us to meet in the library, but I didn't object," he replied.

"Ah! Now we're getting somewhere!" Damion exclaimed. He hopped to the center of the room to get everyone's attention.

"How long did it take for us to arrive after Shaina and Lacy arrived?" he demanded.

"I did happen to glance at the clock on the wall both times. About fifteen minutes," Lacy replied. Damion smirked.

"Leaving just enough time for the door guy to kill a couple of people!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean? They've been dead for days. He couldn't possibly have killed them today!" Drayden objected.

"Take a closer look at the wounds. They're recent. That can only mean one thing. Each of them was killed today. How long does it take to whack a person on the head with a bat, shoot a person, poison someone, and strangle someone?" asked Damion.

"I don't know," Franklin replied.

"First, I need to know where the weapons were placed before we got here. Did he leave them in a place where he could easily get it?" asked Damion.

"The rope was put somewhere on the first floor, same for the others except for the gun. That was locked up. Nobody would be able to get it without the key," he replied.

"Who has the key?" asked Drayden.

"...Me," Franklin answered.

"Then how did he get the key?" asked Shaina curiously.

"Well, he never got the key! Franklin is the one who had it the entire time! The reason is because of when he escorted us to the library. We went past the dining room. I noticed that the cook was cleaning the table when I walked in. The cook was killed by the gun! Only the doorman couldn't have killed her because you had the key on you the entire time! There was no way he could have killed the cook without access to the gun. That only means one thing… The only person who had access to the gun killed the cook!" exclaimed Damion pointing at Franklin.

Franklin stood up quickly.

"How do you know if he broke into the place where the gun was being kept?!" he demanded back.

"Because when I was investigating downstairs, I found the case and it was open. Not broken. There was no way for him to grab it when you were in here. You then went to the basement. Although, there is only one thing… Luccia decided who would be paired up with who. Does that mean that you and her talked to each other on this?" asked Damion replied.

"What?! I'd never!" cried Luccia.

"Well, it's true! What I want to know is if you killed the cook, how?" asked Shaina.

"I didn't kill the cook! I wasn't involved with nothing other than with sending the letters! Enough with all the crazy accusations!" Franklin snapped.

"He's getting worked up. That usually means he's guilty. Just in case, let's check the basement to see how he did it while he was thought to be in the basement," Lacy replied.

Each of them raced to the basement. Shaina looked around. She felt a light switch on the wall. The entire room lit up. A painting was hung on the wall. Lacy removed it. A huge hole was underneath it! It led up a bunch of stairs to a wall that could be removed. They removed it to find one of the cabinets in the kitchen. They noticed the gun on the bottom of the cabinet. Damion looked back at Luccia.

"Didn't we check all of the cabinets in the kitchen? Why didn't you see the gun? Didn't you check this cabinet? Things are not looking good for you! You knew that he would kill the cook before we got to the kitchen. GUILTY!" Damion then points at Franklin, "Franklin, GUILTY AS WELL!"

"Wow. Damion, I never knew how good you were at solving mysteries!" Shaina told him.

"Yeah," Lacy replied.

"Hang on a second! How did I not notice his disappearance?!" demanded Drayden.

"That's what I'm wondering! You must've been looking around for quite a while in the dark! The place is rather big and dark. The light near the door must've been turned on by Franklin! Whatever. The light was just to direct you over to there rather than having you find the secret passage. I guess that makes sense. I think that's about it. We've solved the mystery," Damion replied.

"Not quite yet. We still need to figure out why. Why did the doorman kill all of those other people? Why did Franklin kill his own cook? Why is Luccia in on it? Is there anything else we missed?" asked Lacy.

"So, final chance for a good explanation Franklin!" Shaina said.

Franklin didn't have a good explanation. He shook his head. Everyone looked at each other. They then remembered that they were all stuffed in a tiny kitchen cabinet.

"Franklin, you are going to tell us everything when we get back to the guest room!" Drayden said with a glare.

"Very well… Not like I have much of a choice…"

The six of them raced back to the guest room. The four dead bodies were stacked up against the wall. They sat down in chairs. Because everyone sat down in the rest of the chairs, Drayden was forced to sit in the broken chair from earlier. He sighed from having to sit on such a busted chair. Everybody looked at Franklin.

"Okay. The reason that I killed the cook was because I was forced to. My doorman threatened to kill me if I didn't because he didn't have time to. So, I killed my own cook. I didn't want to, but I didn't want to die. I got Luccia to help me out before you all came. I wrote you all the letters hoping you could help stop my doorman! He's killing everybody! The reason he wants to kill everybody is to get to my riches. He knows that I'm rich and he wants to get my money. That's my problem right there…," Franklin replied honestly.

"Oh! That's why we were called here! To help you! I guess that makes sense. Now that we know the whys, what now?" asked Shaina.

"We call the police," Lacy replied.

"Actually, I already did that. They should be here in thirty seconds," said Franklin. "I was hoping they would get here before I had to kill the cook to not get killed by the doorman. He has no other name."

"Uh, they're here!" Drayden yelled looking through the window. There were, at least, six police cars in the huge driveway. Police ran into the building. They looked around. The others came to meet them.

"Officers, I think you should check the guest room. We have a bit of a problem!" Shaina replied.

The officers looked into the room and were alarmed by the dead bodies. They were back to normal in two seconds, however.

"Who is the one responsible for such a crime?!" demanded one of them.

"What's going on here?!" demanded the doorman walking into the room. Everyone pointed at him. The officer put him in handcuffs. The doorman protested all the way of course.

"What did I do?! Whatever I did, I didn't do it! I was framed!" he cried as the officer took him away.

"Who is this guy?" asked the officer.

"The doorman."

"He's the doorman and he says he got framed. Ha! Hilarious. Tell me his real name," the officer replied.

"The doorman," everyone said again. The officer looked confused for a second. He then nodded and took the man away to the police cars. The police stuck around to ask a few questions and investigated the house. They didn't find anything other than what the people told them. A few of them asked a few more questions, but after that, they left.

"I guess that we decided to let you two off the hook!" Damion said to Franklin and Luccia. They sighed with relief and nodded their thanks.

"I guess we should be heading home. It's almost sunrise!" Shaina exclaimed. Lacy nodded.

"Same. I and Drayden have to get back too! I guess I'll see you later!" yelled Damion running to the car just to remember that it wasn't there. It got a flat tire on the side of the road somewhere. Drayden and Damion both groaned.

"Great! Now how are we supposed to get there?!" demanded Drayden. Luccia giggled.

"I'll have to drive you both back and call a tow truck. Drayden, you can take the trunk again!" she replied. Drayden turned pale.

"I don't like being stuffed into a tiny space! Make Damion do it this time," Drayden said in annoyance and also in a whiny voice.

"Well, you guys are welcome back anytime. Have a safe trip home!" Franklin said waving to them.

Everyone hopped into their cars (Drayden hopped into the trunk), started up their engines, and drove back. Nobody ever forgot this story. Actually, it's rather hard to forget. For who can forget it when Franklin sent them each the finished copies of the Notes of Notes that they read the beginning to earlier. You want to know what that book is? This one. The one that leaves you clueless with notes.


End file.
